


Facade

by Spatium



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, HQ lokal, M/M, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatium/pseuds/Spatium
Summary: Siapa sangka ternyata abang tukang ketoprak yang mangkal di depan kostan itu ternyata mata-mata?
Kudos: 4





	Facade

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for: OOCs, batak!Atsumu, sunda!Hinata, segala inappropriate yang berlaku ketika menulis interaksi diantara mereka berdua

_ Drap! Drap, drap! _

“ _ A’ _ ! Saya pesan ketopraknya satu. Jangan lupa bawang putih sama cabe nya yang banyak!”

Hinata Shouyo, pemuda dengan rambut berwarna nyaris senada dengan buah jeruk itu nampak buru-buru menghampiri gerobak Ketoprak yang sudah biasa mangkal di depan kost-kostannya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena baru saja berlari dari ujung jalan, bahkan tangannya tak henti mengusap peluh yang membasahi dahinya. Ia pun tertawa perlahan sambil menghela nafasnya karena lelah. 

“Hahh… Hahhh… Masih ada kan,  _ a’ _ ?”

Pria berusia kurang lebih 30 tahunan yang ada di hadapan Hinata itu pun tersenyum tipis sembari mengangkat tahu yang baru saja selesai digoreng untuk ditiriskan. Sebelah tangannya pun bersandar pada atap gerobak dan menyambut pelanggan setianya. 

“Masih ada kok, abang baru aja selesai goreng tahu. Buru-buru amat dek, mau ngapain emang?”

“Saya buru-buru mau nonton temen saya tanding,  _ a’ _ . Dia hari ini tanding bola voli, kebetulan pertandingannya disiarkan di TV, jadi saya buru-buru pulang takut kelewatan, hehe…” 

Pemuda itu terkekeh perlahan. Tangannya kemudian membuka tas selempangnya untuk mencari dompetnya. Saat membuka dompetnya, mulutnya mendesah kecewa saat melihat tidak ada lembaran uang yang cukup untuk membayar makan sore menjelang malamnya. Ia pun mendengus kecewa sebelum akhirnya memasukkan kembali dompetnya ke dalam tas. 

“ _ A’ _ maaf, boleh gak ketopraknya dianterin ke dalem aja? Saya lupa masukin uang lebih nih, jadinya gak bisa sekalian diambil,” Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memasang wajah memelas. 

Pria itu pun berhenti sejenak dari mengulek pesanan Hinata sebelum akhirnya terkekeh perlahan. “Lagi, dek? Ini udah ketiga kalinya, lho. Yaudah, ntar abang anterin sekalian ngambil uang yang kemaren-kemaren belom. Belom ganti nomor kamar, kan?”

“Iya,  _ A’ _ . Masih di 310 kok. Sip, ntar sekalian yang kemaren dibayar, deh.  _ Nuhu _ -”

Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanya,  _ smartphone  _ miliknya pun berdering. Sambil terkekeh ia pun merogoh kantong celananya untuk meraih  _ smartphone _ -nya untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja menelponnya. 

Seketika, air wajahnya pun berubah menjadi ekspresi penuh kekesalan. Ia pun mendecih kesal sebelum mengangkat teleponnya. 

“Ya? Oh, gak jadi kesini? Oke, oh… yang kemarin-

Hinata mencuri-curi pandang ke arah abang penjual ketoprak yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Ia pun membelakanginya dan berbisik perlahan pada orang yang ada di seberang sana.

“Jangan lupa transfer”

Sebelum akhirnya ia pun menutup sambungan telepon secara sepihak, tak peduli umpatan yang ada di seberang sana. Hinata pun mengantongi kembali  _ smartphone _ -nya dan menepuk tangannya sebagai tanda terima kasihnya pada abang penjual ketoprak sebelum akhirnya buru-buru naik ke kamarnya. 

Sebelah alis mata dari pria yang tengah mengulek pesanan Hinata itu pun berkedut. Ia menuliskan beberapa patah kata pada secarik kertas sebelum akhirnya merogoh HT yang ada di kantong celananya. 

“Rubah disini. Saya menemukan targetnya,  _ over. _ ”

Pria tersebut pun mengantongi kembali HT yang baru saja dipakainya dan menurunkan  _ bucket hat _ hitam yang tengah dipakainya hingga menampilkan ekspresi wajah yang dingin.

* * *

“Masuk aja,  _ A’ _ . Pintunya gak dikunci kok…”

Hinata baru saja menyalakan TV yang ada di kamar kost-annya saat abang penjual ketopraknya mengetuk pintu kamarnya, membawakan makanan yang dipesannya barusan. 

“Iya, maaf ya dek. Ini pesenan ketopraknya kaya biasa ya dek. Pedes sama bawang putihnya banyak. Abang taro diatas meja ya,” usai meletakkan pesanan ketoprak Hinata di meja kecil depan TV, pria tersebut pun menunggu didepan pintu. 

“Oke,  _ A _ ’. Hmmm, sebentar aku ambil uangnya dulu. Kayaknya kemaren aku taro di laci meja deh…”

Hinata pun segera bergerak ke arah meja kerjanya dan mencoba merogoh dompet kecilnya yang disimpan di laci pertamanya. Nampaknya karena gerakannya yang terburu-buru dan barang di dalam lacinya juga terlalu banyak, beberapa barang pun mencuat dan jatuh ke lantai saat Hinata mencoba untuk mengambil dompetnya. 

_ Klang! _

“Ck, ahela! Pake acara jatoh lagi, hhh…” Hinata mendesah pelan sambil berusaha menahan laci yang hampir jatuh. Matanya melihat beberapa vial berisi cairan yang terjatuh dan menggelinding masuk ke kolong kasurnya. Ia pun menatap ke arah abang penjual ketopraknya yang sedang menunggu di depan pintu. 

‘Hhh, minta tolong saja deh’

“ _ A’, punten… _ ”

“Iya, dek?” 

Suara sayup-sayup Hinata mau tidak mau membuat pria yang menunggu di depan pintu itu kembali masuk dan mengerjapkan matanya heran saat melihat keadaan kamar yang berantakan dan kekehan kecil dari Hinata. 

“Hehe, maaf  _ A’.  _ Boleh tolong bantu ambilin barangku yang jatuh nggak? Aku mau ngebenerin laci yang mau jatuh ini…”

“Oh iya, boleh. Barang apa yang mau diambilin?”

“Oh, vial aja  _ A’ _ . Ehm, yang bentuknya kaya botol kaca kecil-kecil gitu  _ A _ ’. Kayaknya tadi ngegelinding ke kolong juga, deh…” Sembari memberikan instruksi, Hinata pun mengeluarkan beberapa barang yang ada di lacinya dan membenarkan lacinya yang hampir jatuh. 

“Maaf ya ,  _ A’ _ ngerepotin…”

“Gapapa, sebentar ini dicari dulu ya dek.”

Pria yang menggunakan  _ bucket hat  _ itu pun melepaskan topinya dan merapikan rambut pirangnya sebelum mencari botol vial yang dimaksud oleh Hinata. Ia berjongkok dan memposisikan dirinya untuk melihat keadaan di bawah kolong tempat tidur Hinata. Ia pun mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat ada beberapa vial berisi cairan yang tersebar di bawah tempat tidur Hinata. Tangannya pun meraih beberapa botol vial yang dimaksud dan mengumpulkannya di sebelah tempat tidurnya. 

‘Hmm?’

Sekilas, matanya menangkap adanya kehadiran benda lain yang asing di sisi ujung kolong tempat tidur Hinata. Matanya membelalak kaget saat melihat adanya beberapa jarum suntik dan plastik  _ zip lock  _ yang sudah tidak ada isinya. Seketika, ia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan mencoba melihat keberadaan Hinata. 

Orang yang dimaksud justru sedang sibuk menghitung recehan yang ada di dompetnya di sisi tempat tidurnya. 

‘Aneh, kenapa juga dek Hinata pake alat-alat beginian?’

Matanya seketika berkedut dan dengan sigap sebelah tangannya mengambil sebuah handphone dan mengarahkannya untuk mengambil gambar bukti barang-barang yang baru saja ia curigai. 

Sekali lagi ia pun melirik ke arah Hinata yang masih bergeming di sisi tempat tidur, belum menunjukkan adanya perubahan gerakan yang berarti. Matanya pun menangkap ke arah vial yang sudah dikumpulkannya di sisi tempat tidur dan dengan perlahan ia pun mengambil salah satu vial tadi dan memasukkannya ke dalam sakunya. 

“ _ A’ _ Tsumu, harganya belom naik kan, ya? Total 3 pesenan ya yang belom dibayar…”

Kaget, pria berambut pirang yang dipanggil sebagai Atsumu itu mengedikkan pundaknya seketika. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya dengan segera dan menghela lega saat disambut dengan ekspresi kebingungan dari Hinata. “Ah, iya… Masih sama kok dek, abang gak tega naikin harga buat penghuni sini. Oh ya, itu tadi botol kaca kecilnya ditaruh di samping kasur, ya.”

Hinata tersenyum lebar dan melihat vial yang dimaksud sudah berjajar rapi di lantai sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ia pun mengacungkan jempol ke arah Atsumu sebagai tanda terima kasihnya. 

‘Dek Hinata sepertinya gak sadar kalau vialnya berkurang satu.’

“Wah,  _ nuhun A’ _ Tsumu. Haduh, padahal itu masih mau dipake… gak pecah kan ya  _ A _ ’? Yang dikolong juga udah diambil kan,  _ A’ _ ?”

“Udah kok dek, oh… itu dibawah kasur ada bekas jarum suntik sama plastik kecil gitu, gak sekalian diberesin?”

“HAH! Masih ada disana?”

Atsumu mengedutkan sebelah matanya secara tidak sadar, merasa curiga dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hinata. Ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan menunjukkan barang yang dimaksud dengan telunjuknya. “Tadi abang liat sih di kolong masih ada…”

“Haduh, kenapa gak dibuang sekalian deh?” Hinata menggerutu pelan dan mengambil bekas jarum suntik dan plastik yang dimaksud dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah plastik hitam.

“ _ A’ _ Tsumu, makasih udah diingetin ya. Ini uang pesenan buat ketopraknya,” Hinata menyerahkan sejumlah uang kepada Atsumu dan tersenyum tipis. 

Atsumu menghitung jumlah uang yang diserahkan dan mengantongi uangnya. Ia pun menatap Hinata dengan tatapan menyelidik dan menganggukkan kepalanya, “Uangnya pas ya, dek. Nanti kalau piringnya sudah selesai dipake langsung dibalikin aja ya dek…”

Hinata mengambil posisi hormat dan terkekeh pelan. “Siap,  _ A _ ’. Nanti langsung aku anter ke depan kalau udah selesai nonton tandingnya juga.”

“Kalau gak sempet ke gerobak, ntar dianter ke pos satpam aja ya dek kaya biasa,” Atsumu pun mengenakan kembali  _ bucket hat  _ nya dan melambaikan sebelah tangannya. 

‘Dengan begini kecurigaanku sudah separuh benar. Mari kita lihat apakah benar—’

Atsumu menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat nomor kamar Hinata sekali lagi. 

‘Kalau dia adalah pengedar narkoba yang dicari’

* * *

[2 bulan yang lalu]

Miya Atsumu adalah seorang nafas baru dalam dunia mata-mata yang sempat meredup beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Setelah lulus pada masa pendidikannya, ia pun mencurahkan hati dan pikirannya untuk membela negaranya yang sudah membiayai pendidikannya dan menjadi tempatnya untuk bernaung. Beberapa kali turun misi, Miya Atsumu terkenal sebagai  _ top tier  _ di bidangnya, mengingat prestasi yang ditorehkan olehnya. Kali ini, setelah misi terakhirnya sukses besar, ia pun kembali dipanggil oleh atasannya untuk melapor hasil misi akhirnya kemarin. 

“Lapor, komandan. Rubah disini. Meminta izin untuk memasuki ruangan”

Atsumu merapikan rambut pirangnya dan baju yang dikenakannya sebelum memasuki ruangan untuk menemui atasannya. 

_ Kriet! _

“Oho! Atsumu, selamat datang. Kuucapkan selamat untukmu atas keberhasilanmu di misi terakhirmu,” sosok pria berusia 70 tahunan nampak berdiri dari meja kerjanya dan menghampiri Atsumu yang membungkuk hormat padanya. 

“Itu bukan apa-apa, komandan. Lagipula, itu semua hanya bagian dari masa lalu. Saya hanya ingin memfokuskan diri untuk apa yang bisa saya lakukan hari ini dan di masa depan untuk negara saya”

“Semangat yang bagus, Atsumu. Anak muda memang sudah seharusnya punya semangat yang membara seperti itu,” Pria tersebut menghampiri Atsumu dan membenarkan serta merapikan kerah kemeja Atsumu yang berantakan. 

“Kamu harus menjaga penampilanmu, Atsumu. Berpakaianlah yang rapi,” pria tersebut pun tersenyum dan terkekeh perlahan sebelum akhirnya duduk kembali di meja kerjanya. Ia pun mempersilahkan Atsumu untuk duduk di hadapannya. 

Atsumu mengangguk perlahan dan duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke arahnya, “Ada apa tuan komandan memanggil saya kemari?”

Pria itu pun mengetuk mejanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis, ”Hmm, aku mau merencanakan jamuan makan malam di rumahku. Hanya saja, ada hal yang mengusik pikiranku karena mahalnya biaya yang akan dikeluarkan. Kurasa, aku ingin kau mendengarkan cerita ini. Mungkin saja aku bisa mendapatkan saran yang bagus darimu?”

Atsumu mengedutkan sebelah matanya, yang benar saja orang tua ini memanggilnya yang pesawatnya baru saja mendarat tadi pagi hanya untuk mendengarkan celotehannya mengenai jamuan makan malam. Ia pun menghela nafas dan memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pening sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya, mengiyakan perkataan pria yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. 

“Ah ya, komandan. Kalau begitu mungkin komandan bisa menceritakan bagaimana rencana jamuan makan malam yang direncanakan?”

“Hmm, Aku dan anak-anakku kemarin memikirkan untuk pergi ke tempat katering untuk memesan makanan, karena kau tahu bukan kalau istriku itu tidak jago memasak. Disana, aku memilih beberapa jenis makanan yang kurasa cukup enak. Anakku, merasa kesal dengan pilihanku karena menurutnya makanan itu terlalu kuno untuk ada di meja makan,” pria itu pun menghela perlahan sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan ceritanya kembali, “Pulangnya kami dari sana, anak-anakku akhirnya memesan makanan secara  _ online  _ sebagai sampel masakan untuk dirumah, coba tebak bagaimana rasanya?”

Atsumu menerjap pelan, sebelum akhirnya mencoba menjawab, “Enak?”

“Nah itu dia, rasanya enak sekali. Yang membuatku pusing, harganya terlalu mahal. Untuk ukuran makanan dengan porsi kecil, harga yang ditawarkan tidak masuk akal. Sialnya, setelah istriku juga mencoba makanan yang dipesan oleh anak-anakku dia juga jadi setuju kalau makanan itu layak untuk dihidangkan saat jamuan makan malam. Uangku bisa habis banyak kalau aku benar-benar memesan itu untuk jamuan makan malam. Para undangan yang datang sih memang akan senang, tapi apa pentingnya kalau aku tidak menikmati jamuan itu, bukan?”

Pria tersebut kembali mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja. Atsumu mengangguk perlahan dan mulai menatapnya dengan penuh rasa jengkel, “Kurasa tuan bisa mengurangi sifat pelit anda. Anda tidak akan jatuh miskin hanya dengan membeli makanan jamuan makan malam bukan?”

Sang Komandan tertawa terbahak-bahak saat Atsumu mengatakan jawaban yang menggelitik dari mulut Atsumu. “Jujur, aku tidak menyangka kau akan benar-benar mengatakan apa yang dikatakan oleh anakku.”

“Baiklah, Atsumu. Kurasa aku akan tetap memesan makanan yang sesuai dengan apa yang dipesan oleh anakku, terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan kakek tua ini,” sang Komandan pun berdiri dari kursinya dan mengantar Atsumu keluar dari ruangannya. 

“Kuharap setelah ini kau akan lebih berhati-hati, Atsumu”

“Itu yang akan kulakukan, komandan. Terima kasih atas bantuannya selama misi kemarin dan sudah mengapresiasi saya”

Usai pintu ditutup, Atsumu pun mulai berjalan ke arah mobil pribadinya yang diparkir di bagian depan gedung. 

Sembari berjalan, Atsumu memikirkan perilaku yang dilakukan oleh Komandannya barusan. Komandannya memang terkenal bertingkah eksentrik. Tidak mengherankan baginya untuk melihat tingkah  _ absurd  _ dari Komandannya yang repot-repot memanggilnya yang baru saja sampai dari luar kota tadi pagi. Bahkan ia datang hanya untuk mendengarkan celotehan dari Komandannya perihal harga makanan yang harus dikeluarkan. 

‘Tapi biar bagaimanapun, ini tetap mencurigakan’

Atsumu mendengus pelan dan memasuki mobilnya setelah sampai di area parkiran. Seketika, ia langsung menjalankan mobilnya untuk meninggalkan gedung tempatnya bertemu dengan komandannya. Ujung matanya melihat ke arah spion dan memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang lain yang mengikutinya. 

Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang mengikutinya, Atsumu pun membelokkan mobilnya dan menghentikan mobilnya di area pemukiman warga. Perlahan, ia pun meraba bagian kerah belakangnya tempat komandannya merapikan bajunya tadi dan mendapati sebuah kertas kecil yang dilipat menempel di kerah belakangnya. Ia pun menarik kertas yang ada di kerah bagian belakangnya dan mulai membaca dengan seksama informasi yang ada didalamnya. 

‘Sudah kuduga, tidak mungkin komandan memanggilku hanya untuk mengapresiasi hasil pekerjaanku kemarin’

_ Tugas baru: Selidiki dan tangkap pengedar narkoba yang beroperasi di daerah Selatan. Ada tiga partner yang akan membantumu untuk menyelesaikan misi ini. Demi kepentingan bersama, partner yang dimaksud tidak akan diungkapkan disini. Alat bantu, pakaian, identitas, dan tempat tinggal akan diberikan saat memasuki area yang dimaksud. Pemilik dari tempat tinggal yang akan kamu masuki adalah salah satu partner kerjamu.  _

‘Terlebih lagi, tadi komandan memberikan kode yang begitu ketara’

Atsumu mengingat-ingat pembicaraan yang baru saja ia dan Komandannya lakukan. Ketukan jari yang konstan setiap kali ia mulai membicarakan kalimatnya, tatapan mata yang dilayangkan padanya, posisi tubuh yang berubah setiap kali memulai kalimat baru, Atsumu mengingat semuanya. 

‘Kode awal kalimat, kah?’

Atsumu menuliskan kalimat per kalimat yang diingat olehnya dan menyambungkannya menjadi satu untuk mengetahui pesan rahasia dari komandannya itu. Matanya membelalak kaget saat membaca kalimat yang berhasil ia tulis. 

_ Ada penyusup _

Buru-buru ia mengambil pemantik api dan membakar kertas yang ia tulis sebelum membuangnya keluar jendela. Atsumu menghela nafas berat dan mengigiti bibirnya sendiri. 

‘Karena itu kah komandan bilang untuk berhati-hati?’

Atsumu mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya ke kemudi mobil sambil berfikir keras. Ia pun membalik kertas tempat informasi mengenai misi yang diberikan oleh komandannya untuk melihat apakah ada informasi lebih lanjut mengenai misi yang akan dikerjakan.

Sejujurnya, Atsumu benci untuk bekerjasama dalam tim, mengingat selama ini pun juga ia terbiasa melaksanakan semua misinya sendirian. Maka dari itu, ketika ia sendiri mengetahui kalau misi kali ini akan dikerjakan berempat, entah mengapa ia sudah merasakan firasat buruk kalau misi ini akan jadi jauh lebih berat dibandingkan dengan misi-misinya sebelumnya. 

Matanya menangkap alamat yang diberikan menggunakan kode di halaman belakang. Atsumu berdecak pelan dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju alamat yang dimaksud, sambil berharap-harap cemas kalau partner kerjanya normal-normal saja. 

_ Kode partner pertama: teteguk _

‘Baiklah, mari kita kerjakan pekerjaan ini’ 

-tbc-

**Author's Note:**

> Sungguh, maafkan saya atas bucin tolol saya sama Atsumu sehingga melahirkan karakter nan hina seperti ini. Bagi kalian yang sudah bertahan sampai di akhir sini semoga tetap bertahan ketika membaca chapter-chapter selanjutnya juga #bow


End file.
